Blue and Silver
by MacavityManiac
Summary: my entry for ravyn's wing unlikely duo contest. a little OOC. rated T just in case
1. Blue and Silver

Exotica laughed giddily as she danced around in the falling snow. She loved having this little clearing where she could just be herself, and not the mysterious, quiet Queen everyone knew her as. She reached up one dark paw to catch a snowflake. One landed on her nose, making her giggle. There was a surprised chuckle behind her. She spun around to see Munkustrap leaning against a tree, watching her.

"How long have you been standing there?" she hissed.

He smiled.

"Just a few moments."

He tapped his own nose.

"You…have a snowflake."

Exotica wiped her nose angrily.

"Yeah, I know."

Munkustrap looked around the clearing a little. "So, this is where you're always disappearing to?"

Exotica shrugged.

"Why do you care? I'm just the background girl."

Munkustrap turned a slight shade of red.

"Well I'm the Tribe protector. I'm supposed to worry. It's my job."

Exotica smirked.

"Well, than you should be busy worrying about Tugger. I heard he's on a date with Jemima."

All the blood in Munkustrap's face drained, leaving him a stark pale gray.

"Not again."

He turned to dash away. Exotica laughed.

"Relax Tiger Stripes. I was kidding."

Munkustrap frowned as the color returned to his face.

"Not funny, Exotica."

Exotica giggled uncharacteristically.

"I dunno. I thought it was pretty funny."

Munkustrap rolled his eyes. He sat down against a tree, patting the ground beside him. Exotica shyly sat beside him. She pointed up at the sky.

"Oh, look!" she squealed excitedly.

She was pointing to a single bright star in the black sky. Munkustrap saw her close her bright blue eyes.

"Star light, star bright," she murmured. "First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight."

She whispered something Munkustrap couldn't understand. Her eyes opened, the moonlight glinting off the beautifully.

"Jellicle cats have moonlit eyes," Munkustrap murmured.

Exotica blushed, but it was almost non-existent through her dark fur.

"Cassie has the moonlit eyes," she stuttered, moving away from him embarrassedly. "N-not me."

She stiffened when Munkustrap wrapped one silver and black arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"I dunno. I think you have moonlit eyes."

She smiled nervously.

"Uh, thanks."

She slowly leaned her head on his broad shoulder. Suddenly, he turned to her, pressing his lips to hers. Exotica was taken by surprise and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She broke away, breathing heavily.

"M-Munku, what ab-about D-Dem…"

Munkustrap shook his head and kissed her again, pulling her closer. She grabbed his headfur in her paws. He pulled away, his eyes wide.

"I-I'm so sorry Exotica."

He stood up and started to leave the clearing. Before he could leave, he was spun around and Exotica was kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her sleek waist, deepening the kiss.

The only witness to this was the full moon, smiling down on them, its light gleaming off blue eyes and silver fur.


	2. Somehow Here Again

"Cass, you gotta come outside."

Etcetera stepped aside as the Abyssinian Queen stepped out of her den. She was carrying a bouquet of dead looking jet black roses and a single red rose. Her blue-gray eyes were red, dull and puffy from crying. Her normally sleek fur was mussed and filthy. Etcetera starred at the roses.

"How…?"

"I asked Misto."

Etcetera nodded and put her paw on her friends shoulder.

"Cass…"

Cassandra shook her paw off.

"I'm going to visit him."

Cettie's eyes widened.

"A-are you sure Cass?"

Cassandra nodded and walked out of the Junkyard. She walked through the snow covered forest and into the graveyard. As she passed the dozens of graves, she began to sing softly.

"_You were once_

_My one companion._

_You were all that_

_Mattered._

_You were once_

_A friend of father_

_Than my world was_

_Shattered."_

Tears ran down her dark cheeks as she dropped one of the black roses on a mound of dirt, from which a small tombstone stuck up. It read:

**Alonzo**

**A brave Tom and everyone's best friend.**

**Brother of Jemima, son of Munkustrap and Demeter**

**Mate of Rumpleteazer**

**Died saving his sister, Jemima during the massacre.**

**You will be missed.**

She continued walking through the snow.

"_Wishing you were somehow_

_Here again._

_Wishing you were somehow_

_Near._

_Sometimes it seems_

_If I just dream_

_Somehow you will be here."_

She carefully laid another rose on another grave. This one read:

**Bombalurina**

**The one and only Scarlet Queen.**

**Sister of Rumpleteazer and Etcetera, daughter of Growltiger and Griddlebone**

**Mate of Admetus, mother of Tarressi and Minera **

**Killed during the massacre while attempting to save her daughters.**

**We will never forget you.**

More tears slid down her face.

"_Wishing I could hear you_

_Voice again._

_Knowing that I never_

_Would._

_Dreaming of you_

_Has helped me to do_

_All that you dreamed I _

_Could."_

She knelt in the snow briefly to lay two more roses on a pair of twin graves. They read:

**Tarressi**

**A sweet kitten that had a life to live.**

**Sister of Minera, daughter of Bombalurina and Admetus**

**Died trying to help her sister**

**We will always miss you**

**Minera**

**A fireball of a kitten that would never hurt anyone.**

**Sister of Tarressi, daughter of Bombalurina and Admetus**

**Died by her sister's side**

**You will never be replaced**

Cassandra reached a large, intricately carved tombstone. She fell to her knees, weeping uncontrollably. Her fingertips brushed the carved stone letters.

**Pouncival**

**The most hyper Tom the Tribe will ever know.**

**Brother of Electra and Victoria, son of Skimbleshanks and Jellylorum**

**Beloved mate of Cassandra**

**Died rescuing his mate**

**You will not be forgotten.**

She shakily dropped the rest of the roses on the grave. She gave a watery smile, stroking the cold stone.

"Sela's doing great, Pounce. She…she asks about you every day."

She let out a wretched sob.

"W-we miss you. W-we love you."

She shakily murmured the last words of her song.

"_Help me say_

_Good_

_Bye._

_Help me say_

_Good_

_Byyyeeeeee."_

Her last note rang in the cold, frozen air.


	3. Candy

Coricopat sat on the TSE1, his eyes closed, just relaxing. Suddenly, someone's very loud thoughts intruded his mind.

_Pretty fairy! I'm a pretty sugar fairy!_

He hissed and shook his head. A shrill voice yelled.

"Etcetera! Stop bouncing!"

There was a loud giggle and Coricopat watched an apparently hyper Etcetera bounce away from an annoyed Jellylorum and towards him. He sighed and smiled.

"Hello Etcetera."

She grinned as his head moved up and down with her bouncing.

"Hi Cori! How are you? Here," she held a small bag out to him. "Have some candy!"

Coricopat shook his head.

"No thank you Etcetera."

Etcetera stopped bouncing and pouted.

"Come on, Cori! Have some!"

Coricopat sighed and held out his paw. Etcetera giggled gleefully and poured some small neon colored candy into it. Coricopat sniffed it warily before popping them into his mouth. They were sour and sweet and made him start to vibrate. He grinned and held out his paw again. Etcetera poured more into his paw and some right into her own mouth. Coricopat smiled happily. His green eyes were big and looked slightly crazed. Etcetera giggled again.

"Aren't they gooooood?"

Coricopat nodded. He started bouncing up and down, grinning. He picked Etcetera up and spun around. Etcetera giggled and when he set her down, she took his paw and started dancing around the Junkyard. Coricopat followed her, laughing loudly. Their fellow Jellicles watched, semi-horrified, semi-in shock. The two hyper cats danced over to Tantomile, who just stared.

"Coricopat…"  
He waved to her.

"Hi Millie!"

Tantomile looked back and forth between the two cats in front of her.

"Why are you with out with Etcetera? You are never with Etcetera."

Coricopat threw his arm around Etcetera, hugging her.

"Cettie's my Queen friend!"

Tantomile smirked.

"Oh, really. Prove it."

Coricopat smiled and pulled Cettie into a kiss. She squealed and they just stood there, kissing. Cettie's little sister, Lizette walked over and joined Tantomile.

"Why are they…?"

Tantomile shook her head to silence the kitten. Lizette fell silent and just stared.

"Never expected this."

Tantomile sighed and shook her head.

"Nor did I."


End file.
